


A Gift in Return

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, some mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: As a result of Kikyo's death, they inadvertantly exchanged some intangible yet important gifts.





	A Gift in Return

Kikyo screamed.

He had given her his poison, gift wrapped in his own maniacal laughter. She had been a fool to think she could affect him. His heart was elsewhere, and his malicious desires were raw, bubbling to the surface. He had nothing left within his hollow frame to keep him from wanting her.

She felt his power seep into her, an extension of himself that trickled biting whispers within the internal works of her unnatural limbs. She gasped and choked feeling more human as she felt herself dying, his ominous caresses grasping away more and more of the energy that stirred her.

Falling, the wind gnashed at her body and she felt herself errantly waiting for her body to shatter like glass on the surface.

And suddenly it didn’t matter. It was all for nothing.

She had returned to this world to bring him to his end, and now she would not have that chance. For all her hard work, the time spent to hunt him and squeeze his strength from the reminder that he’d wanted her had finally dissolved.

And the reward he had given for all her hard work and determination was nothing more than a piece of himself, echoing a final adieu absent of remorse. His greatest rival and the woman he once desired more than anything would meet her demise, and the greatest gift he could receive in return was that no one would come to save her.

She would die alone, fueling his pleasure that she didn’t really matter to him or anyone at all.  



End file.
